Blood Ties
by Bond The 00
Summary: MI6 sends James to a remote location in the Alps, to locate a newly rising terrorist group, TARGET, and to uncover any plot they may hide. When James finds himself up against this dangerous group, he discovers one of them might even be his own father.
1. Search and Spy

James Bond casually stepped inside the elevator, his polished black boots bounding off the marble floor. He slipped off the dark uniform, with a white nametag displaying: "Jeff." The real Jeff was laying slumped over in a shadowy part of the hallway, his body completely hidden from view. A jet black suit was uncovered as the uniform came off. It was perfectly ironed, making it look like he was going to a formal dinner party. He sent one of his hands slowly sifting through his neatly combed hair. Suave, debonair, this was who James Bond was, no matter the situation.

As the elevator doors slid shut, a light sound came from the speaker above. "How nice," James said aloud, "music to pass the time before I die." Of course, he knew perfectly well he would not die. Of course there were many men armed with sub machine guns placed in various parts of the building. Even so, this was cake to him.

While slowly descending in the elevator, he remembered what all M had told him this morning. His mind drifted back to the small room.

_The air was cold; he could see faint spurts of his own breath appearing in front of him. Footsteps echoed from the other end of the doorway, slowly making their way down the hallway. There was a cough, then the sound of the doorknob turning. When the door opened, a woman stepped in. She was fairly tall, with tiny hints of gray in her hair. Small wrinkles were etched into her face, showing signs of tiredness. Here bright blue eyes masked a whole personality of seriousness and determination. She had seen it all. "James, we have an urgent calling for you." her lips hardly moved as she talked. "We've tracked down a facility, located deep within the sloping deserts of Arabia, where we believe nuclear testing is occurring. If you seem to be up for it, we'll radio a Black Hawk and send you to Arabia immediately."_

The woman was known as M, and she was the one who kept a tight hold on all of the operations of MI6. James had accepted the mission, and now was in the middle of the facility, making his way down in an elevator. He shook his head, wiping the memory away and concentrating on the task at hand.

The doors opened and revealed a long hallway with a dark blue rug running the whole length of the floor. Oak tables were set in various points along the hallway, with a glass vase containing tulips in each one. This was the least you would expect at a nuclear testing plant. But James still felt like something was still going on, despite the looks of the inside of the house.

James started walking down the hallway. Not knowing what to expect, he made each step a careful one. He could see the tall wooden door at the end, and it seemed to get farther away the more he walked. He stuck out his left foot to take another step. As if acting on an impulse he pulled it back quickly and stopped. There was something wrong about all of this, and he sensed it immediately.

Beads of sweat dripping down his face, he grabbed the flowers out of the vase in front of him. He threw them beside the table and lifted the watch attached to his wrist. He peered down into the glass vase, and was not surprised at all of what he found inside. A clear camera was bolted to the side of the vase, peering at the narrow strip of hallway. If James had taken one step more it would have surely saw him. He aimed his gleaming silver watch at the camera. With a press of the side button, a laser shot out, cutting the camera cleanly in half. There was one less obstacle out of the way.

He continued down the hallway until he reached the door. He would have to be extra careful here, there was always a chance of someone being on the other side. After fumbling around in his pocket, he pulled out a long fat wire. It was an "Optic Cable." These were extremely useful to slide under doors and see what was on the other side. It contained a tiny camera on the end, and copied the image it recorded to you.

He slid it under the small crack below the door. The cold wire pushed up against his hand as he forced it through. Glancing down at the monitor, he was relieved no one was on the other side. A metal desk stood in the center of the room, with millions of papers scattered across it. A lamp's light was cast down on it.

James returned the cable back to his pocket and opened the door. A strong gust of air greeted him, extremely cold. The room smelled strongly of dust, and had bookcases lining the walls. Assorted paperbacks and hardbacks were neatly placed inside. James noticed another door, this one at the opposite side of the room.

While making a grab for the handle his ears twitched. A faint sound could be heard from the doorway behind him, as well as in front of him. He recognized the sound instantly. They were footsteps, running fast. He looked around the room trying to find another way out. The footsteps continued to get closer, and James began to sweat horribly. Nervousness was coursing through his body.

Seconds later, both doors swung open revealing five heavily armed guards. They looked around the room. It was completely deserted. One of them spoke into a mouthpiece attached to his collar. "He's not here."

A voice spoke from the other end. "Well keep looking. We cannot afford mistakes." The guards exited the room.

Fifteen feet above the guards' heads, James was silently crawling through the air vents. There had been a narrow opening in the room, which he had been able to squeeze into. The aluminum vent hallways creaked under his weight. He would have to be extra slow to not cause too much noise.

Dust and various bugs were dancing around the vent as he made his way farther into it. The complete chilling atmosphere made him shiver. An iron grille was up ahead, attached to the bottom of the floor. He could hear men talking from below it.

"The shipments of uranium are coming today." James crawled to the grille and peered down. Three men stood in the center of the room, each one with custom military uniforms on.

"Perfect. As long as things go as planned, we should be able to launch tomorrow." The man, who was speaking now, spoke with a cold, malicious voice.

"Do you know the plan Ichiro?"

The man addressed as Ichiro spoke. "Yes, but what about this James Bond you were telling us about? Will he be a threat?"

James crouched above them in awe. How did they know he was here? "Oh yes, do not worry about him. I have placed the facility on red alert. In moments he shall be apprehended. Everything shall go according to plan."

A droplet of sweat fell from James's forehead. It silently fell to the ground, and then soaked into the carpet by the men's shoes. Two of them hadn't noticed. But the other one stared at the floor, puzzled. The man jerked his head to the ceiling, looking directly where James was crouching. James quickly ducked backwards, hoping the man hadn't seen him.

Luckily the man hadn't, and had returned his attention once again to the others. "I'll go check on the uranium status. And you two…" the man pointed to the others. "Tighten security on Mr. Bond. I assure you, he will not make it out of this complex alive."


	2. Kill and Recieve

Chapter Two

Kill and Recieve

The men left the room, leaving James and his rapidly beating heart. How did they know he was here? That was a question he would have to find the answer to. He turned the laser on, the red beam cutting through the six inch metal. After the last piece had been cut the grille sailed through the air and hit the soft carpet below. James followed it.

He hit the floor below in a crouch position, and then stood up brushing dirt off his shoulders. He opened the door and walked through. A silver plated garage surrounded him. It had an assortment of vehicles, consisting of everything from a limo to a helicopter. Guards were walking up and down the rows of cars.

James walked behind the stairwell, careful not to be seen. One of the men he had seen in the room was standing outside, by a large utility truck. He was talking to a man that kept looking in every direction, as if he had something to hide.

James got closer, determined to see what they were about to do. The man in the army uniform motioned to two of the guards, and they went to the back of the truck. James could make out a couple of words they were saying:

"I trust everything is there I paid for?" This came from the man in the army uniform.

"Yes. And it was very hard to get. For that, I think I may deserve some extra money, maybe an extra million?" This came from the other man.

"Are you serious?" The man had a look of awe, but yet seemed to show a slight smirk on his face. "Do you expect me to pay you extra, even though we agreed on two million throughout this whole ordeal?"

"Listen Ivanov, you have to understand how much trouble I went through to get this. Stealing uranium isn't the easiest thing to do. And for that, I think I deserve a whole lot more." The man smiled as if he had made a good point.

Ivanov showed a malicious smile. "Don't worry Mr. Banks, I see your point and feel you deserve…more." James could sense what Ivanov was about to do."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Mr. Banks walked to the back of the truck and threw open the door. He climbed inside and came out with a sleek silver suitcase. "Here it is. And trust me this small amount will be all you need. Uranium works wonders Ivanov.

Ivanov grabbed the suitcase and handed it to a guard beside him. "Check it over," he whispered, and then turned his attention to Banks. "Well, I guess its time to fulfill my end of the bargain." He took another suitcase, this one gold, from a nearby table and handed it to Banks.

Banks opened it and stared in confusion. "There's nothing in here Ivanov. If you think this is some type of sick joke, I don't. I didn't come here for fun and games; I came here for my payment. And I want it now."

Ivanov was getting angry from his tone of voice. "Mr. Banks, let me assure you, you have no room to argue here. Did you think it over? I have nearly twenty guards around me, and you have none. This leaves you very vulnerable," he said with a smirk.

Banks could already tell this was going to turn out badly. With a quick reaction, he pulled out a 125 mm Beretta 21. Its sleek black design made it look more then lethal. He pointed it Ivanov's forehead and smiled. "Sorry Ivanov, but now it looks like I have the upper hand."

Ivanov showed no signs of emotion. The guards were looking at him frequently awaiting orders. "I admire your thinking. But yet I seem to have thought ahead. Shoot me, if you think you can. But my question to you is how will you get the money? If you shoot me, then you will be up against 20 guards, and will have no chance of surviving. Even if you did, you would have no idea where or how you would get your money. I am your lifeline to cash Mr. Banks, if you kill me, then you're going to throw that lifeline away." James was appalled by the man's cunning nature. Ivanov knew exactly what he was doing.

Banks was lost for words. "I…I-"He bowed his head in defeat. "Ok Ivanov lets just settle on the original two million and call this a deal."

"You're not getting out of this that easy. Do you honestly think I will agree after you pointed a gun to my head?" He smiled. "Well, you're terribly wrong." His eyes twitched at a guard standing behind them all.

The guard picked up his submachine gun and aimed in. With a loud blast, a bullet ripped through Banks's forehead. Blood ran down his surprised face as he fell to the ground. Ivanov smiled once again. "Stupid men deserve to be dead." That was all he said, and then left Banks face down in the blood soaked dirt.

James rubbed his head. He had just witnessed a man kill another man in cold blood. He didn't have hardly any time to think about what he had just seen. A spasm of pain shot through his skull as something hit him from behind with a tremendous amount of force.


End file.
